


Delights Less Obvious

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Michael knows what she should feel, and sometimes that even aligns with what she wishes to feel and what she actually feels.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Katrina Cornwell/Christopher Pike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Delights Less Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



"...and this one," Pike said, running his palm gently down the admiral's thigh, touch almost reverent, "smuggled in an entire flask of moonshine."

The admiral's laugh was a delight--first because it was unexpected and second because it was low, warm. Michael shifted onto her side so that they were left together on the other side of the bed, the admiral draped over Pike's body, her fine hair damp. This, some deeply human, romantic part of her recognized that this tableau would be the kind lit with a dying sunset. 

The scientist in her recognized two people who shared a past that was both physically and psychologically intimate. And that connection was enough that they could seemingly pick up where they last left off. She had been intrigued to be drawn into it. 

"He forgets to mention that I smuggled in _his_ moonshine because I was the one wearing a skirt."

"It was not my moonshine," he demurred, tone serious even though his expression was not, "and it was your idea to hide it under your skirt." Pike looked up at Michael, his eyes drawing her in with an intimacy beyond the physical experience the three of them had just shared. "She seduced me--older woman, higher rank." The grin was in his voice before it was on his face. "How could I say no?"

"The admiral is a difficult woman to refuse." Michael returned the smile, genuinely as amused as she was fascinated by the glimpse into their shared history. 

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to Vulcan speech coming from a smiling mouth," Pike said, shaking his head. "But that is absolutely the...logical conclusion."

"Mm," the admiral intoned. "Commander Burnham doesn't have all the data." the admiral rolled onto her side, facing Michael as Pike spooned her from behind, wrapping his arm around her middle. "Chris was relentless. Any excuse to see me, short of actual therapy…"

"I _was_ relentless," he said as he began to make circles on the center of her pelvis with his fingers. 

"Still are."

Michael watched as the admiral looked up, basking in Pike's obvious adoration before he kissed her. She felt a swell of longing for that kind of connection, but Michael felt no jealousy. She was grateful to share in their bond, even tangentially. 

Pike slid his hand down to the admiral's cunt, covering her silver-gray pubic curls with his palm and pressing one finger down into them as he kissed her again. Here was a man lost in a woman, but Michael could tell that Pike had no qualms with losing himself. Perhaps he was glad for it; she had no idea what he found in it, but rapture was not always a mere physical climax. 

"I'm sorry," Pike said, breaking the kiss and breaking Michael's thoughts. She focused on his face again. "We're leaving you out."

"Commander Burnham likes to _observe_." The admiral fixed Michael with a stare, her smile wry. "Don't you."

It was not a question, and even if it were, the small hitch in Michael's breath was enough to answer for her. Her delights had been obvious to the admiral from the very first time, and now, even with Pike's attentions making her squirm, she was still just as astute. Michael shifted, squeezing her legs together to send a wave of warmth through her pussy. Then she was still, watching, drawing in their connections and relishing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, twtd, for beta work.


End file.
